Un lourd secret
by yaonne
Summary: Comment est puni le prince des yokais qu'en il perd une nouvelle fois contre Son Goku. Désolé pour le résumé j'ai pas d'idée comme d'habitude, le meiux c'est de lire. Bonne lecture !


Voici la fic que j'avais promis mettant en scène Kogaiji. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'aime faire des fics qui mettent en scène des couples insolites. Celui n'échappe pas à la règle. Mais vous inquiétez pas, pour ceux qui aiment les fics avec les couples habituels, j'y travail. Aucun des persos présent dans cette fic ne m'appartient, mais les fans de Saiyuki sont tous au courant alors…

Bien je vous laisse à cette lecture.

Genre : Yaoi (évidemment), lemon (viol).

Couple : Kogaiji x … (surprise)

UN LOURD SECRET !

Encore une défaite pour Kogaiji. Le groupe de Sanzo l'a encore battu, pour être plus précis, c'est Goku qui lui a mit une raclée pendant que Dokugakuji, lui, se battait contre son demi-frère. Ce dernier porte Kogaiji sur ses épaules, inconscient, gravement blessé. Dokugakuji trouver Yaonne pour qu'elle soigne ses blessures. Mais il ne la trouve nul part. c'est alors que Nii ( pour ceux qui le situe pas, c'est le professeur fou, au service de Dame Gyokumen, vous savez celui qui a toujours un lapin en peluche dans les bras) fait son apparition, il sort de nulle part comme d'habitude avec sa peluche et son sourire accompagné d'une cigarette au coin des lèvres.

- Un problème ? dit le prof ironiquement

- Fiche le camp

- Si tu cherche Yaonne, elle est partit en mission, sur l'ordre de dame Gyokumen.

Dokugakuji ne savait plus quoi faire pour soigner son maître.

- Confie le moi, dit le scientifique en lui tendant la main.

- Pas question !

- Mais tu n'as pas le choix et tu le sais.

Oui, il le sait, il se résigne à lui confier la vie de son maître, certes à contre cœur, mais a-t-il le choix ? Deux infirmiers arrivent avec un brancard, Dokugakuji installe Kogaiji avec soin pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Les infirmiers et le docteur Nii s'éloignent sous l'œil inquiet de Dokugakuji.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais le dorloter.

Le petit sourire qu'arbore le professeur ne plait pas beaucoup à Dokugakuji, mais le laisse partir malgré tous.

Dokugakuji a des remords d'avoir laissé Kogaiji à ce malade, ne supportant pas ça, il décide d'aller le chercher et de rester avec lui jusqu'au retour de Yaonne. Mais quand il arrive au laboratoire, personne, il n'y a ni le professeur, mais surtout aucune trace de Kogaiji. Dokugakuji s'inquiète de plus en plus et se met à la recherche de son maître à travers le palais en se promettant que si il tombe sur Nii il l'enverra droit en enfer.

Kogaiji ouvre les yeux, avec difficulté pour entrapercevoir un plafond blanc et des murs aussi blanc que le plafond, cette clarté lui fais mal aux yeux mais ce qui le fait souffrir le plus se sont ses blessures qui pourtant on l'air d'être guéris. Il tente de se lever mais il ne peut pas, il remarque que ses mains sont ligotés aux barreaux du lit sur lequel il se trouve et qu'il ne porte sur lui qu'un pantalon..

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où suis-je ? Quel est cet endroit , Dokugakuji, où est-il ? je me souviens de Goku qui se moquait de moi et après plus rien. Il faut que je sorte d'ici ! »

Il essaye de se défaire de ses liens mais étant trop serré il ne fait que se marquer les poignets de traces de brûlures qui finissent par le faire abandonner.

- Alors, on est réveillé ?

Kogaiji dirigea son regard vers cette voix u'il connaissait et qu'il n'aime guère.

- Nii.

- Oui, c'est bien moi.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Peu importe où nous sommes. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- DETACHEZ MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

Pour l'empêcher de hurler Nii lui met la main sur la bouche.

- Allons, allons ! On se détend, sachez que crier ne vous servira à rien, personne ne peut nous entendre. Cette salle est entièrement insonorisée.

En entendant ces mots Kogaiji comprend que Nii a une mauvaise idée derrière la tête, ce qui est confirmé quand il sent l'une des mains lui caresser l'entrejambe. Kogaiji retente une nouvelle fois de se dégager de ses liens.

- Vous me faites de la peine, vous n'aimez pas mon hospitalité.

Nii ôta sa main des lèvres de Kogaiji afin que ce dernier lui réponde.

- Vous êtes fou, détachez-moi !

Et sans comprendre ni comment, ni pourquoi, les lèvres de Nii se collèrent aux siennes. Choqué, Kogaiji ne fit plus un geste, il cessa de se débattre. Nii profita de se manque de mouvements de la part du prince pour lui enlever le seul vêtements qu'il portait, son pantalon. Lorsque Kogaiji sentit l'ai frais sur ses jambes, il reprit ses esprits et tenta d'assener un coup aux docteur, mais celui-ci se déroba à temps.

- Vous êtes trop agité à mon goût mon prince.

- Laissez-moi partir !

- NON ! désolé, j'ai d'autres projets pour vous.

Nii se retourna vers une table. Kogaiji ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il y trafiquait puisqu'il tournait le dos. Lorsqu'il il se retourna enfin après quelques minutes, Kogaiji remarque une seringue dans la main du docteur.

- Qu'est ce que vous allez me faire ?

- Vous soignez bien sûr. Mais vous êtes trop énervé. Un petit calmant et tous ira mieux.

- Ne vous approchez pas !

- Essayer de m'arrêter.

Kogaiji essaya à nouveau en vain de se débattre mais il s'immobilisa net lorsqu'il senti l'aiguille de la seringue s'enfoncer dans la chair au niveau du cou. Il poussa un cri terrible mais il savait que c'était inutile, personne ne peut l'entendre. il commence à sentir les effets du calmant, son corps devenait lourd et il ne pouvait plus bouger ce qui est exactement ce que Nii attendait. Voyant que Kogaiji était inoffensif, le professeur s'allongea au dessus de lui, Kogaiji pouvait lire dans le regard de son « bourreau » des choses étranges, mais ne voulant pas en savoir plus il détourna le regard, mais Nii ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il prit le visage du prince par le menton et posa ses lèvres violemment sur celles de Kogaiji. Le prince voulait le repousser, mais étant ligoté et affaiblit par le calmant, il ne peut qui se résigner à ce laisser faire. Les lèvres du pro descendirent le long du cou du prince pour arriver au torse. Généralement se genre de situation ferait vibrer un homme de plaisirs, mais le prince s'efforçait de détourner son esprit de cette situation dégradante, il pensait à ses compagnons, à sa mère, il se disait que si il n'est pas capable de se défendra lui-même, comment pourrait il les protéger, eux. Il fut violemment extirper de ses pensées, lorsqu'il sentit une douleur dans le bas du dos. Cette douleur insupportable qui était de plus en plus douloureuse, plus le prof entrait en lui. Kogaiji cria à plein poumon cette souffrance, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part hurler et voir Nii assouvir ses pulsions dans son corps, il voyait que le docteur, lui y prenait du plaisirs, du plaisirs à le voir souffrir, à le voir désespérer. Kogaiji sentait des larmes sur ses joues, il ne peut plus les retenir, ses larmes traduisaient son désespoir. Désespérer de ne pouvoir l'arrêter, de le voir lui voler sa dignité, son honneur, sa confiance en soi. Tellement faible et voulant échapper à tous ça, Kogaiji tombe dans le néant, il est inconscient.

Il se réveille enfin, il est seul, mais le plus étrange c'est qu'il n'est plus dans cette salle de torture. Non, il est dans ses appartements habillé, soigné, comme si tous ça n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais lorsqu'il remarque les brûlures sur ses poignets, il se précipite vers un miroir et voit la trace de la piqûre dans son cou, il se souvient de cette piqûre qui la anéantit. Alors tous ça n'était pas un rêve, c'était réel. En sachant ça, Kogaiji s'écroula à terre, il se sentait sale, souillé, déshonoré, désespéré. Il se prenait pour un déchet. Comment regarder ses amis en face après une telle humiliation ? Il était désemparé, ne sachant quoi faire. Il sortit de ses appartement et marcha dans les couloirs sans vraiment savoir où il allait jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familières le face se retourner.

- Kogaiji ! Enfin je te retrouve !

- Dokugakuji !

Son bras droit était à bout de souffle, apparemment celui-ci la cherché dans tous le château, mais malheureusement pas où il fallait.

- Kogaiji, où étais-tu ?

- J'étais…

Un long silence se fit entendre, le prince avait un air égaré que Dokugakuji n'aimait pas. Ses craintes furent confirmées en voyant l'état des poignets de son maître. Il prit les mains du prince dans les siennes et plongea son regard dans les yeux de son maître.

- Que t'as fais ce docteur de malheur ?

- Je suis ravi de voir que je suis si apprécié.

La voix de Nii, qui venait d'apparaître encore d'on ne sait où, fit trembler tous le corps de Kogaiji. Ce dernier l'entend encore crier de plaisirs lorsqu'il souillait son corps. Dokugakuji n'aimait pas voir son maître dans cet état, il lança un regard meurtrier au prof.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait !

- Mais rien. A part le soigner bien sûr. N'est pas mon prince ?

Le prof avait bien insisté sur les mots « mon prince », peut être pour que celui ci comprenne qu'il est inutile de raconter ce qui s'est passé. De toute façon qui le croirait, et surtout il ne voulait pas connaître les réactions des autres s'ils devaient savoir.

- Où l'aviez-vous emmener, je l'ai cherché partout.

- Dokugakuji, ça suffit !

- Mais, Kogaiji

- J'AI DIT CA SUFFIT ! Cria Kogaiji.

Le docteur se mit à rire devant cette scène. Ne supportant plus la vue du prof Kogaiji et Dokugakuji s'éloignèrent sans un mot. Dokugakuji pressentait que son maître lui cachait quelque chose mais il sait aussi qu'il ne lui en parlera jamais, quitte à souffrir seul et en silence. Pendant que les deux monstres s'éloignèrent, le docteur arborait un sourire amusé et se parla à lui même.

- Sachez Prince, que je n'en ai pas fini avec vous.

Fin

Alors tous d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser auprès des fans de Kogaiji de le traiter aussi mal dans cette histoire. Mais je voulais faire une fic qui au départ devait faire passer Nii pour un gros méchant, en restant poli, et au fur et à mesure que je réfléchissait sur le comment, j'ai eut l'idée de le faire passer pour un monstre aux yeux des gens de son propre camps ( et de ceux qui sont fan de Kogaiji) Voilà l'explication de se dégradage du perso de Kogaiji.

Désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé !

Bon comme je l'ai dit au début, la prochaine fic (one shot ou pas, je sais pas encore exactement) sera plus classique. Yaoi évidemment mais plus classique. Sur ce je vous laisse, et comme d'hab j'attend vos réactions bonnes ou mauvaises, pour savoir si je stop ou pas mon imagination.

JA NE !


End file.
